As a vehicle drive apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle drive apparatus that includes a plurality of planetary gear mechanisms and is applied to a hybrid vehicle, which includes both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor as power sources for running.